


Jun Plays Assistant

by thoroughlynerdy



Series: A Shot in the Dark [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice of life scenes from the AU in which Sho is a Realtor, Nino is a photographer, Jun owns a bookstore, Ohno is an artist, and Aiba is trying to find his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jun Plays Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> written for self-exchange over on LJ

“But I don’t know anything about photography,” Jun protests while he begins dividing the box of books he had just acquired.

“That doesn’t even matter. This couple needs their engagement photos taken and you can follow directions, right?” Nino counters easily as he moves to block Jun’s access.

Jun huffs and crosses his arms across his chest, cocking a hip and stares Nino down. Nino isn’t normally this insistent

“Yes, I am capable of following directions but that isn’t even the point. The point is I have my own job to take care of—you know the one that pays my bills?”

Nino rolls his eyes, “Jun-pon, you know I wouldn’t ask unless I was desperate, right? Besides, you have Toma now! He can watch the store. He needs experience anyway and if there are any literary emergencies you can come running and save the day. You can feel like a superhero and everything. Do you really want to ruin true love?”

Jun wants to be angry, but Nino does have a point, Toma would be in the store today and if he could help out, he should. For all of the shit Nino puts him through he actually is a really good friend, even if he does have a flair for the melodramatic.

“Fine, I’ll help.”

Nino pumps his fist in victory, “You are my favorite friend.”

“But it will cost you.” Jun adds with a grin as Nino’s face falls. “You’re paying for all of our Thursday lunches for the next two months.”

\---

Jun pulls the light three inches to the left and resists the urge to break off one of the legs to ram straight through Nino’s skull.

“Here?” He asks, voice terse and sighs in relief as Nino calls out an affirmative. He has been working all morning and now understands why exactly Nino has gone through five assistants in the two years his studio has been open. Nino is a pain as a friend, but he is nightmare to work for.

“Will you go take care of that?” Nino asks as he steps toward the couple he is photographing, readying them for the last few shots as the sensor above the front entrance dings, alerting them to a waiting customer.

Jun bites back a retort and stalks towards the reception area.

“Hello, welcome to A Shot in the Dark Studios, how can I help you?” Jun asks briskly as he rounds the corner.

“Ah, I’m actually here to see Nino?”

Jun’s eyes narrow. Nino has a habit of handing his cards out to poor unsuspecting drunks at the bar and feeding them some line about how they should be models and how he would be more than happy to help them out with head shots, and Jun isn’t in the mood to deal with any more egos right now.

“I’m sorry, Nino’s with a client right now. Why don’t I give you a form so you can look over the packages and prices while you wait?” Many a heart had been broken over the years when Nino turned down offers of coffee or dinner as repayment for the photos and Nino informed them that good old-fashioned cash would suffice just fine.

The man shrugs and takes the proffered form, glancing down at it briefly before looking at Jun, “Are you his friend?”

Jun blinks back at him, “How is that any of your business?” he inquires coldly. Jun regrets his words when the man visibly shrinks back.

“I’m sorry, sometimes I get ahead of myself. My name is Aiba Masaki. I was just—I’m sorry. I’ll just wait for Nino.” He replies, tripping over his words and bowing his head.

Jun nods and steps back behind the desk and busies himself with straightening the reception desk as Aiba folds himself into one of the small chairs in the waiting room. He still feels a little guilty for taking out his frustration on him, but it was better safe than sorry as far as he was concerned.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate the view, and this Aiba guy was _quite_ a view. Jun could see why Nino had fed him the model line since even when he was reading the order form he was gorgeous.

Aiba, Jun notes, seems nervous. He is shifting around in his chair and shooting glances towards the doorway that leads to the studio. A minute later Jun has to feign a small coughing fit to hide his snort of laughter as Aiba somehow manages to knock the chair off balance and nearly flip himself over.

Aiba smiles back at him sheepishly and Jun can’t help but grin back.

Jun’s attention is drawn toward the doorway as he hears Nino approaching with the young couple, both of whom are smiling and thanking him profusely.

Nino is grinning and hanging back in the doorway, ducking his head and thanking them in return. Jun jogs a stack of papers back into order and watches Nino as he informs them that their proofs will be available within the next few weeks and he will call them and let them know when they can come in for a review.

Jun smiles at the couple and gives them a small wave as they make their way out of the shop.

“What’s next on the agenda today?” Nino asks leaning against the doorjamb and turning towards Jun.

“I think one of your models has stopped by to see you.” Jun replies blandly and gestures towards Aiba who is hovering awkwardly near his chair and raising his hand in a small wave.

Nino’s brow furrows, but he follows Jun’s gaze. Jun is startled when Nino gasps suddenly.

“Masaki?”

“Hello,” Aiba replies weakly.

Jun stares between them, realizing quickly that he had been mistaken before, this guy was not just some random from the bar.

“You two know each other.” Jun says while slowly moving towards the safety of the studio where can leave through the back and make his way to his own apartment next door. Nino has that look in his eye that means something is about to go down, and Jun has had enough for the day and just wants to go home to his books and his roommate where people don’t bitch about three inches of lighting.

Nino has other plans.

“You remember That Asshole I told you about before? The one that backed out on our deal to open this studio together because he was afraid of moving away from his parents? Well, Matsumoto Jun, let me introduce you to Aiba Masaki.”

Aiba winces at Nino’s words and haves a small wave in Jun’s direction this time, “Nice to meet you.”

Oh, so _this_ is ‘That Asshole.’ Realization dawns on Jun as Nino is talking and he can feel the pieces start to fit together—why exactly Aiba had seemed so nervous, and why he was asking about Jun.

Jun nods stiffly in reply. “Nice to meet you too. Nino, I’ll talk to you later.” Jun doesn’t wait for a reply before fleeing the room.

 _Satoshi is going to love this_ Jun thinks to himself as climbs the back stairs to his own apartment. He fishes his keys out of his pocket and opens the lock, laughing to himself at Nino’s misery.

“I’m back.” He calls out to the room and smiles as Satoshi waves back at him from the couch.


End file.
